The ABC's of L&R
by SensationalShay
Summary: Twenty-six individual short stories of Lizzie and Red in order of the alphabet :)
1. A is for - Achilles

A/N: I know it's been a long while since I've posted anything but I HAVE been writing! This "story" of sorts will cover the whole alphabet, in order, and all 26 "chapters" have been written and are ready to be posted :)

I'll start off by posting A, B and C tonight :)

All mistakes are mine and I own nothing :(

* * *

A is for...Achilles -

The silence in the car was not a comfortable one. It was just past 2AM and Red still insisted he and Dembe stay parked outside the home of one special woman.

While the day had started off well enough, it soon turned complicated and then by nightfall, downright horrid.

Lizzie had once again been taken captive by a Blacklister they had been hunting down, only this time it was because of Red. A message to him, so to speak.

Thankfully, Red had managed to track her down and the FBI stormed the house she had been kept in before any real harm could be done to her, but none of that mattered to Red. She had been kidnapped and threatened because of him. For those few hours, she had been scared and frightened about what was to come for her, physically and mentally.

That just was not acceptable.

Dembe was certain his friend was so upset because he hadn't been the one to kill the man. It had been one of the SWAT Team members that got that honor. As Ressler and the rest of the team stormed in the house, the kidnapper started firing off shots and he was down in a blink of an eye.

Over the next couple of hours, Lizzie made her statement and had been checked over by the EMT's that were called to the scene. She, of course, refused to go to the hospital, insisting she was fine, just a few bruises.

Red had insisted he take her home and his voice left no room for argument.

That had been almost two hours ago and the lights in the bedroom were still on, hence why Red demanded they stay.

Dembe looked in the rear view mirror at the man in the backseat, who never took his eyes off the home.

"Raymond, she will be going to bed soon. She is safe. Hans and Jasper are keeping watch. She'll be fine."

Red didn't respond, just kept watching.

Dembe sighed but said nothing more.

"This won't be the last time something like this happens Dembe." Red said quietly after a long while.

Dembe once again looked in the mirror.

"My enemies will be gunning for her. If one knew about her, others will too. They will know what she means to me and will use her against me."

"Then we will keep her safe Raymond."

"You know what she is? She's my Achilles' heel." Red said as he watched the lights in Lizzie's bedroom shut off.

Dembe said nothing as he stared at his oldest and most cherished friend. His father figure. The man who taught him how to be a man. The one who saved him all those years ago.

"She's my weakness, my exposed nerve. She is the thing that will cause me to fail." Red muttered. "And knowing all that, I just can't bring myself to walk away."

Dembe lowered his eyes from the mirror. There was nothing he could say.

Raymond was absolutely right and that scared even him.

Elizabeth Keen was Raymond's Achilles' heel. And like Achilles...someday he would fall.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	2. B is for - Braiding

A/N: All mistakes are mine and I own nothing :(

* * *

B is for...Braiding -

_This one takes place after episode 2x05 The Front._

* * *

Lizzie could feel something pulling and tugging at her hair, not causing her any pain but pulling nonetheless. She tried repeatedly to open her eyes and clear the fogginess from her head but was having trouble.

Where was she? What happened?

Lizzie tried to clear the faint buzzing in her ears but couldn't until it became clear, it wasn't her ears that were buzzing but rather something around her. No, it wasn't a buzzing. It was a beeping. Something repeatedly beeping like in a hospital.

That's when it all came back to her in a flash. The virus, the hunting for Maddox Beck and his followers, the airport chase, Samar getting infected and Lizzie joining her in the quarantined room so she wouldn't be alone.

Lizzie remembered the bio hazard team coming in and taking them away after a few hours of prepping the area for their move to the hospital. Ressler got word to them both that Reddington had found Beck and got a vaccine for the virus. Both of them were going to be fine.

Red.

Speaking of Red, she could smell that Red was nearby. The scent of his cologne and aftershave was unmistakable. She knew he was there with her.

She once again noticed a tugging on her head. Her hair was being pulled over and over again. Still, not painful but stronger than before.

What was that?

Lizzie moved her head slightly as she tried again to open her eyes.

"Keep still Lizzie. I'm almost done." Lizzie heard Red's voice say in her ear softly.

Lizzie made an unladylike grunt in response and licked her dry lips, trying to bring moisture back to them.

"There. All done." she heard.

Lizzie moved her head and tried for a third time to open her eyes. After a couple failed attempts, she did it. Lizzie blinked as the harsh glare of the room's lights burned her eyes.

Red sitting in the chair to her right was the first thing she noticed. He looked so out of place in the standard hospital room wearing his custom made suit but he had a smile on his face so it all couldn't be bad.

"Hello Lizzie."

Lizzie gave him a small smile.

"You're going to be fine. The vaccine Beck created along with the virus worked splendidly. The doctors say you may be able to leave sometime tomorrow."

Lizzie nodded and licked her lips again.

"Would you like some ice chips?" Red asked as he stood up.

Lizzie nodded once more.

Red reached over to the rolling tray that was at the foot of the bed and picked up the small white styrofoam cup. He turned back and placed the spoon of ice in her mouth.

Oh that's good Lizzie thought as she swirled the coldness around her mouth.

Lizzie cleared her throat and said, "How is Samar?"

"Fine. She got the cure too and is doing just fine. She's just a couple rooms down from you." Red said returning to his seat. "We will discuss you going into that room with her knowing she was infected and risking your life at a later time."

Lizzie looked at Red. She could tell he was upset with her for what she had done, putting herself in danger. While her and Samar had never gotten along since she joined the task force, she was still Lizzie's partner just like Ressler was and she couldn't, in good faith, have left a partner to die alone.

Lizzie said nothing as she raised her hand to scratch her head, that's when she noticed her hair was pulled back into a french braid. That's what that tugging was she thought.

"Did you braid my hair?" Lizzie asked.

Red nodded. "And combed it. It was looking just awful."

Lizzie let out a small laugh. Red grinned in return.

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome." Red said softly before giving her another grin. "Once you have your dinner, I'll be glad to give you your sponge bath!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes in response.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	3. C is for - Cocktails and Coffee

A/N: All mistakes are mine and I own nothing :(

* * *

C is for...Cocktails and Coffee

Lizzie moaned as she slowly came too. Her head was pounding, her mouth dry as a bone and she felt like she was going to throw up the french toast breakfast she ate two weeks ago.

After several minutes of moving different body parts, she took the risk and opened one eye.

The room was dark except for the the small desk lamp in the far corner of the room. Some merciful God had closed the shades of the floor to ceiling windows, sparing her a blinding pain.

Wait.

She didn't have floor to ceiling windows.

Lizzie's other eye snapped open and she slowly raised her head off the pillow. Where was she? This wasn't her bedroom and this wasn't her bed. What happened?

Lizzie tried to remember where she was last but couldn't get her thoughts together enough.

Before Lizzie could lapse into a full panic, the bedroom door slowly opened and in stepped Red carrying a small silver tray. When he noticed she was awake, he smiled at her as he made his way to her side.

"Hello Lizzie! Feeling okay?"

"I'm alright. Where am I?"

"Interesting. I never would have took you for the kind of woman who would ask such a classic question in this type of situation." Red said grinning.

Lizzie sighed as she tried to sit further up against the headboard. That's when she noticed she was dressed in a man's white button up dress shirt. Oh God.

"Did you take my clothes off?" Lizzie asked looking down at herself.

Red laughed as he sat the tray on the nightstand and took a seat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Well now that's a little better!"

"Red I'm serious."

"After the car ride last night, you got very ill and your dress was no longer wearable. I assure you I did it quickly and as you can see, your under things remain in place. Dembe went out this morning to pick you up a couple of things to wear home and of course to the dry cleaners. He should be back soon." Red said as he watched her.

After he said the bit about her underthings, Lizzie realized that she was in fact wearing her bra and panties under the shirt. She gave a sigh of relief.

"Now as for the question of where you are? You're in the Royal Suite on the 32nd floor of the Four Seasons Hotel in the New York City. It's just after 1PM and it's a chilly 39 degrees." Red said. "I brought you here after you had a little too much to drink at our little soiree at the gala last night. Do you remember?"

It all came back to Lizzie in a flash. The job. She accompanied Red to some fancy shindig because he wanted to point out their next blacklister, who was sure to be there.

Oh God.

"Don't fret Lizzie. Everything went smoothly and according to plan. And I spoke with Harold early this morning and explained your absence from the team meeting."

Lizzie groaned as she put her hands over her face.

"I must say Lizzie, you did surprise me last night. You can handle your liquor better than a lot of men I've met over the years." Red said as he laughed.

"I just had chardonnay." Lizzie said weakly in her defense.

Red raised her eyebrow. "Well yes you started off with chardonnay but as the evening progressed you ventured into a variety of cocktails."

Lizzie removed her hands from her face to look at Red.

"You slowly moved on to Martinis, then Manhattans and I recall you knocking back one Old Fashion but I think it was the two Long Island Ice Teas that pushed you over the edge." Red said.

"God my head." Lizzie said rubbing her head.

"Ah yes. I brought you a couple of things to help with that." Red said reaching over to the silver tray.

"Here's two aspirin and some water. You need to take these now." Red said handing her two little white pills and the small water glass.

She did as she was told and swallowed the pills.

"I also have a cup of some of the best tasting coffee in the city. This hotel uses rare beans from Indonesia. It gives off a very unique taste." Red said, passing her a white coffee cup.

Lizzie traded him her water glass for the coffee and took a small sip. It was heavenly!

"Well?"

Lizzie nodded her head as she took another sip.

Red smiled. "Stick with me kid. I'll have you drinking cocktails in the evening and coffee the next morning!"

Lizzie just rolled her eyes at his little joke.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	4. D is for - Denial

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts for this story! So happy people seem to like this idea :)

Letters "D" and "E" will be up tonight! Letter "F" will be posted Thursday night in celebration of The Blacklist returning! So excited :)

All mistakes are mine and I own nothing :(

* * *

D is for...Denial

_This one takes place at the end of episode 2x08 The Decembrist._

Lizzie could feel herself slowly beginning to calm down and the tears start to subside. Red continued to plant kisses on her forehead and cheek as he rubbed his hand over the back of her head.

She hated crying or showing any kind of weakness in front of him. Right from the beginning she knew he would use that weakness to get closer to her and make her trust and depend on him more.

Usually she managed to control herself till she was alone but everything with Tom and what had happened was just too much for her to bare and she broke down in front of him.

If she was being totally honest with herself, the fact he was disappointed in her was another huge factor in her breakdown.

When he had arrived at the Blacksite and called her by her full name, her heart started to pound and her stomach dropped. She was Lizzie not Elizabeth. She knew she was in trouble and as she turned to look at Ressler, he knew it too.

Lizzie couldn't forget the look in Red's eyes as they stood alone in that office. He knew she had lied to him right to his face. And not just once but several times over the past couple of months.

He was upset she didn't trust him after everything they had been through. Even after being the one who saved her from a horrible death at the hands of the Stewmaker, after he gave over himself over to Anlso Garrick to save her, after he bared his soul to her that day in the park after he realized she had set him up for the FBI to take him away.

After being the only man in her life who was not lying to her, she still didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth about Tom.

He was angry, frustrated and dismayed by her actions and Lizzie couldn't stand it.

She wanted to tell him she was sorry and she wouldn't do it again but something had always held her back. That little place in the back of her mind that said she was the good guy and he was the criminal and she didn't have to apologize to him. She didn't have to explain her actions to him.

But all that came to an end when she spun around at the sound of his voice on that fishing boat. His words and expression caused her to abandon all rational thoughts and she found herself spilling her guts to him. Telling him things she tried so hard to bury deep down but had found a way to resurface.

As he held her she knew he was no longer angry with her. He understood. Lizzie could feel herself relax in his arms at the thought.

Denial...It's not just a river in Egypt.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	5. E is for - Elves

A/N: Please know that I wrote this part back in mid December LOL I kinda liked how it turned out so I decided to keep it ;)

All mistakes are mine and I own nothing :(

* * *

E is for...Elves

It was an early and cold December day and the city was trying to recover from the heavy snowfall it had received the day before. Snowplows where going around clearing the streets and several city workers were sprinkling salt onto the sidewalks.

Had it been up to Lizzie she would never have left the warmth of her home but duty calls and right now her duty lies in the form of Raymond Reddington.

Red had called her just after sunrise and asked her to meet him at a little coffee shop not far from her house in a hour so she pulled herself out of her toasty warm bed, put on as many layers as she could and still be able to walk and made her way out the door.

By the time she arrived at the little shop, Red and Dembe were already there, Dembe sitting close to Red but at a different table. As she approached Red, she gave a nod and a smile to Dembe who nodded back to her. She slid in the booth across from Red, who was reading the morning paper.

"Good morning Lizzie! Crisp this morning isn't it?" Red said as he glanced up at her.

"It's freaking freezing!"

Red laughed. "It won't last long. Paper says by Friday we should be out of the 30's."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Heat wave!"

Red chuckled as a waitress approached their table.

"I went ahead and ordered for you Lizzie. A caramel macchiato for you and a cappuccino for me. I also ordered some of their danish pastries." Red said as the waitress began filling their table.

"Thank you." Lizzie said with a smile to the waitress as she walked away. She took off her gloves and wrapped her hands around her steaming hot cup. She took a small sip. Oh that's good she thought.

"I wanted to speak with you this morning because I'm on my way to…" Red said.

As Lizzie looked up as he began speaking, she noticed through the glass window a group of Christmas dressed elves were making their way to the coffee shop.

Oh my God she thought as she watched them stop at the cross walk.

"Lizzie? Are you listening to me?" Red asked when he noticed her looking out the window. "What is it?"

Red turned his head to look out but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. It did register with him that Dembe had stood up from his table and was also scanning the area.

"Lizzie? What's wrong?" Red asked as he turned back around.

"Elves. They're coming this way." Lizzie whispered.

Red turn around once more to see the small group of men dressed in traditional Holiday colors and wearing funny hats were making their way across the street. Red smiled. It had been so many years that he had forgotten!

That first Christmas after Lizzie joined Sam, he took her to the mall to have her picture taken with Santa Claus and for her to tell him what she wanted for Christmas. Red remembered Sam telling him of the complete breakdown Lizzie had had when she first caught sight of not the big man in the red suit like some of the other children, but of the small colorfully dressed elves that stood next to him.

"Ah yes I had forgotten Lizzie. You're scared of elves." Red said with a grin.

Lizzie glared at him. "I'm not scared I just don't like them! With their pointed ears, weird coat dresses and red tights, curly shoes and those ridiculous hats! And they always seem to have huge foreheads! They think they are just so cute! Just like clowns do."

Red chuckled as he continued to smile at her.

"Did you know I have yet to be able to watch the Lord of the Rings movies all the through?" Lizzie said.

Red raised an eyebrow in response.

"Look can we talk about what you wanted to talk about somewhere else? Like in the car? I'm not going to be much help to you if I have to keep my eyes on them the whole time." Lizzie asked as she stood up.

Red laughed but agreed. "Dembe can you get these pastries to go?" Red asked Dembe, who nodded.

Lizzie had gotten her gloves and scarf back on and had her coffee in her hands ready to leave when the bell on the coffee shop door rang. To Lizzie it sounded like a death chime. She slowly turned around to see the group of men making their way inside out of the cold.

Lizzie felt frozen to the spot where she stood as she watched them make their way to the counter to order. She felt Red's hand take it's place on the small of her back, ushering her to walk.

"Come on scaredy-cat. Let's go." Red said into her ear teasing.

Lizzie never once took her eyes off of the elves as she slowly backed her way out of the coffee shop.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	6. F is for - Formula

F is for...Formula

"This has to be the longest train on earth!" Lizzie said impatiently.

Red and Dembe and picked Lizzie up from the Post Office early that morning to "meet a guy who knows a guy" in Red's words. They were making their way back into town when they got caught at the train stop.

That was hours ago!

Or it seemed like it to Lizzie. While she didn't have anything else to really do for the rest of the afternoon mind you, she still hated waiting. Red and Dembe were the poster boys of patience and seemed amused by her reaction.

As she sighed once more, she turned her head to look out her window. They happened to be stopped in front of an outdoor cafe. The waiters bringing food out to the people on the patio reminded Lizzie she never did eat breakfast that morning.

As Lizzie was looking at the food being placed on various table, a commotion coming from one of the tables drew her attention. A man and woman, both in their early to mid twenties were obviously a lunch date. Maybe their first? Second? They clearly hadn't been together long judging by their arguing and obvious discomfort with one another.

Since the window of the car was rolled up, Lizzie couldn't hear what they were saying to each other but it was clear the woman was way more upset than the man. There was some yelling and some finger pointing before the woman stood up, reached into her purse and tossed some bills onto the table. The man stood up and was trying to calm the woman down but she was having none of it. She grabbed her coat from the back of her chair, said a few more words to the man and walked away, hailing for a cab.

"Well he's not having a good day is he?" Red said into her ear.

Lizzie gave a little laugh and a nod.

"He's a good looking kid and well dressed too. It should have worked. He must have been an ass." Red said.

Lizzie frowned and turned to look at him. "What should have worked?"

"The formula. Outwardly he met all the criteria. No doubt his personally was his downfall." Red stated.

"What formula?"

Red turned to look at her and grinned. "There's a formula for gaining a woman's interest."

Lizzie stared at him with a blank face.

"Has no one told you that? I would imagine you would have at least read about it in those women magazines all females seem to enjoy." Red said grinning.

"First of all, I don't read "women's magazines" and second, what the hell do you mean there's a formula for getting a woman? Where did you hear that?"

Red opened his mouth to speak but Lizzie interrupted him.

"There is no formula! Two people meet, find each other interesting and attractive and they take it one day at time. They make things work out if they want to be together. End of story." Lizzie said.

Red smiled got bigger as he listened to the woman next to him.

"Okay smart guy. What is the "formula"?" Lizzie asked with a frown.

"It's a Zen formula, so to speak, that explains what women want." Red said.

Lizzie raised her eyebrow but said nothing.

"There are all kinds of studies from universities and institutes saying there is a basic way to get a woman. Now the words change and each thing means a little something different to each person and culture but the basic points are all the same. The Japanese for instance referred to it as the 3T. Three Things. Three things that men must have to attract a female."

Red held out his hand and started counting on his fingers. "One, physical looks. Good looking face, good hair, healthy teeth, height and so on. Two, an education. Women want someone who is intelligent. Someone she can talk about things with, debate with. And three, salary level. All women want to be with and eventually marry a good provider. Someone who has a good job, benefits, insurance, paid vacations, sick leave, that sort of thing."

Red continued speaking. "Studies have shown time and time again that these three things are what women look for when they are searching for a perfect mate. Now some women are willing to settle for say two out of three. That's why you see really beautiful, young woman with, shall we say, mature men. It's because while they are older, bald and overweight they still have the other two things. They have smarts. Life experience. They have lived and know how and what the world is and can talk about it. At this point they also have a career with a good salary and a little money saved in the bank."

Lizzie considered everything Red was saying. It makes sense she thought to herself.

"Now of course, women who are looking for a life mate also consider other factors before settling down." Red said. "Comfort. A woman needs to feel comfortable with a man, safe. She needs to know that she can be totally open and honest with him about anything and trust that he won't ever look down on her. A sense of humor. Can he make her laugh? While a man can be unattractive physically, he can be very attractive personality wise. Qualifications. Do they want the same things you do? Marriage, children, a dog, two story house with a green lawn? A woman who truly wants to be a mother and have children, will never marry someone who doesn't. No matter what they have."

Lizzie nodded. She had to admit, it was all true.

Red slowly smiled. "And lastly but I think the most important of all..."

Lizzie turned to look at him once more when he stopped speaking. She raised her eyebrows, urging him to go on.

He grinned. "Sexual compatibility. If two partners aren't compatible sexually, it's going to be a long life to live before death decides to finally take you!"

Lizzie felt her cheeks getting hot as she rolled her eyes.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	7. G is for - Gentleman

G is for…Gentleman

Raymond Reddington was a rare breed. The kind of man women read about in romance paperbacks and see in old black and white movies that run on the classic movie channel late at night.

He was impeccably well dressed in his three piece custom made suits, designer shoes so shiny you could see yourself in the tips and even wore one of those fedora hats that were so popular in the 1940's.

He was well educated and could speak countless languages. He had knowledge in just about every subject. Sports, current events, history, you name it.

He was a world traveler, having been to virtually every city and every country in the world, some places more than once. He could speak for hours about all he had seen and done. Speak about the people, the sights, the food. He was such a fantastic story teller that he made you believe you were there, seeing the things he was seeing!

Raymond Reddington was chivalrous and respectful. The kind of man who never failed to pull out a chair or hold your door open or help you put on your coat. He was the kind of man who would send you flowers for no reason and would walk on the outside of the sidewalk. Not because he had too but because it was good form to do so.

He was the kind of man you could fantasize about sharing a drink with in a deserted piano bar uptown on a Sunday night. Just the two of you sitting alone at the bar, the pianist tinkering away on the piano, lights down low, the bartender bringing out your drinks. For you a martini but for him...scotch. A classic drink for a classic man. There the two of you would sit for hours talking and laughing and at some point in the evening he pulls out a cigar from his jacket. You hate the smell but love the way it looks when he holds it between his teeth as he lights it.

Raymond Reddington was a lot of things to a lot of people. He was a criminal, a murderer, a thief and to the United States, he was a traitor to his country.

But above all else...Raymond Reddington was a gentleman.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	8. H is for - Homer

H is for...Homer

"_I say no wealth is worth my life! Not all they claim_

_was stored in the depths of Troy, that city built on riches,_

_in the old days of peace before the sons of Achaea came-_

_not all the gold held fast in the Archer's rocky vaults,_

_in Phoebus Apollo's house on Pytho's sheer cliffs!_

_Cattle and fat sheep can all be had for the raiding,_

_tripods all for the trading, and tawny-headed stallions._

_But a man's life breath cannot come back again-_

_no raiders in force, no trading brings it back,_

_once it slips through a man's clenched teeth._

_Mother tells me,_

_the immortal goddess Thetis with her glistening feet,_

_that two fates bear me on to the day of death._

_If I hold out here and I lay siege to Troy,_

_my journey home is gone, but my glory never dies._

_If I voyage back to the fatherland I love,_

_my pride, my glory dies..._

_true, but the life that's left me will be long,_

_the stroke of death will not come on me quickly." _

"_Hateful to me as the gates of Hades is that man who hides one thing in his heart and speaks another." _

"…_There is the heat of Love, the pulsing rush of Longing, the lover's whisper, irresistible—magic to make the sanest man go mad." _

"_Let me not then die ingloriously and without a struggle, but let me first do some great thing that shall be told among men hereafter." _

"_We men are wretched things." _

In the late hour of the night, Red sat in the uncomfortable chair that was stationed next to Lizzie's hospital bed; Dembe keeping watch just outside the door.

With each quote he spoke, Red raised his head in hopes of seeing those brown eyes looking back at him but to no avail. It had been three days since she had been shot in the abdomen in a take down that had gone horribly wrong.

He purposely chosen the night time to visit her. The days were filled with visits from out of town family, friends and her co workers. Of course, he got hourly reports during the day on how she was doing, what tests they were taking on her and so forth but at night, the nights belonged to him. He was able to have her all to himself.

Each night he would sit in the same spot and read to her. The doctors told him they were keeping her heavily sedated while her body healed and most likely couldn't hear him but he knew better. She could hear what was going on around her, smell the scents of the many flower arrangements that covered the surfaces of the room.

Every night he would choose a different book to read. A book, never a newspaper. He knew she wouldn't care to hear about current world events, celebrity news or politics. She would want to hear something that would exercise her imagination.

Tonight, he had chosen a book of Homer quotes. She had always been fascinated with Greek mythology ever since the 10th grade when they had taught it in her reading and writing class. He remembered when Sam had sent him a copy of her end of the semester report she had wrote. She had received an A and rightly so. It was a brilliant piece of writing!

_'Strange divinity! Why are you still so stubborn to beguile me?  
Will you carry me further yet somewhere among cities  
fairly settled? […]  
Go yourself and sit beside him, abandon the gods' way,  
turn your feet back never again to the path of Olympos  
but stay with him forever, and suffer for him, and look after him  
until he makes you his wedded wife, or makes you his slave girl.'_

'_Therefore your people are grieving for you all through their city,_

_Hektor, and you left for your parents mourning and sorrow_

_beyond words, but for me passing all others is left the bitterness_

_and the pain, for you did not die in bed, and stretch your arms to me,_

_nor tell me some last intimate word that I could remember_

_always, all the nights and days of my weeping for you.' _

"…_There is the heat of Love, the pulsing rush of Longing, the lover's whisper, irresistible—magic to make the sanest man go mad." _

Red once again looked up from his reading to gaze upon the sleeping woman in the bed.

"Please wake up Lizzie." Red whispered. Silence was the only answer he received.

Red sighed and looked down at the book in his lap and continued to read.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	9. I is for - Indecorous

I is for...Indecorous

Ressler was speaking to one of the detectives that had been called when Red sauntered through the front door of the cabin. Ressler noticed him, gave the detective a nod and made his way over.

"Hello Donald." Red said as he took off his hat.

"Reddington. Keen is upstairs with the CSU team looking around." Ressler said.

Red nodded.

Earlier in the day, Red, Ressler and Keen, acting as Red's employees, had met with David Randfield. A 58 year old man who was wanted by the FBI for a number of charges but never could quite get enough on him to make the charges stick. Red had brought them enough information however to change that.

Randfield was becoming a problem for one of Red's clients and he had asked Red to...take care of the problem. Now while Red dabbles in all sorts of illegal things, a gun for hire wasn't one of them. However, in this case Red made an exception because if Randfield wasn't took care of soon, he was going to become a problem for Red.

Red had found out Randfield had his eye on taking over a foreign shipping route that was controlled by Red through one of his many aliases and he wasn't exactly keen on turning it over to anybody.

Red's plan had been to meet with Randfield earlier in the day, make a deal with him, what it was he didn't feel the need to say, and then meet up again that evening but instead of meeting with Raymond Reddington, he would meet with an army of FBI agents.

Things didn't go exactly to plan. While they had took Randfield and his men by surprise at their arrival, they were a little hesitant to surrender and bullets started flying. Randfield took off in the middle of the chaos.

They had the full force out looking for him and the car he was seen driving but so far nothing.

"He had I'm guessing a six, maybe eight minute head start before we were able to put out an APB on him but he couldn't be far. The choppers are out searching along with cars and several K-9's." Ressler said with a frown.

Red nodded. "Well if you find him you find him,. No sense in losing sleep over it."

Ressler was taken back by Red's statement. "What?"

"You catch some, you lose some. There's always next time Donald."

"So you're just going to let him go? Just like that?" Ressler said with a snap of his fingers.

Red turned and looked at the man next to him. "What would you have me do Donald? You said so yourself, he had a head start on you and if you say eight minutes that means twenty."

Ressler frowned.

"And, it's well past midnight, woods are all around us and if he was smart, and I assure you he is, he had a plan B AND a plan C so I'm sure he had another car parked somewhere to use as a getaway or as an exchange vehicle if need be. "

Ressler stared at Red as he spoke. He was so nonchalant about the whole thing, so uninterested which, considering how adamant he had been to catch the guy, seemed a bit strange. He spoke with such...calmness. It dawned on Ressler at that moment, Raymond Reddington was a little _too_ calm.

"You've got people tracking him don't you." Ressler said when Red finished speaking.

Red raised an eyebrow. "Why would I go through all the expense and all the manpower to catch someone who I will get later down the road or who will do himself in?"

Ressler grinned. "Because earlier this afternoon, when we met with him, he was rude. His language was offensive to start with but when Keen arrived it got downright vulgar. You don't think a man should ever use that kind of language in the presence of a lady. He was disrespectful, not just to you but to Liz as well."

Red said nothing as he continued to look at Ressler with a smirk on his face.

Ressler returned his smile. "He was indecorous. You didn't like that."

"Well look who's breaking out his SAT words." Red said sarcastically.

Ressler continued grinning and nodded his head. He was right. He couldn't prove it of course but he knew he was right. David Randfield was going to be a dead man by day break.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	10. J is for - Jazz

J is for...Jazz

Lizzie stepped out of the taxi after paying the driver and shut the back door. The Carlyle Hotel, one of the fanciest and most expensive hotels in New York City was brightly lit. Of course Raymond Reddington would stay here Lizzie thought with an eye roll.

He had called just over an hour ago telling her he needed to see her right away. The fact that it was after 8PM on a Friday night didn't seem to matter to him.

Lizzie smiled at the doorman who tipped his hat and opened the large glass door for her. She stepped inside and while she immediately felt out of place in her black pants, black shirt and gray jacket she had worn to work that day, no one played her any attention.

However, she quickly walked to the elevators that were just past the concierge desk. The elevator attendant smiled at her when the doors opened and she stepped inside.

"The Empire Suite please." Lizzie said softly.

"Oh yes Ma'am Mr. Crown has been awaiting your arrival." the young man said.

Lizzie nodded but said nothing as the elevator slowly made its way up to the top floor before finally coming to a stop.

"Have a good evening Ma'am."

"Thank you." Lizzie said stepping off.

The only thing in the hallway was a fire exit on the right side and a large double white door on the left side of the elevator.

Lizzie walked to the door and gave the gold door knocker several taps. Dembe opened the door almost immediately.

"Agent Keen." he said.

Lizzie gave Dembe a smile and stepped inside the room. Well room was an understatement, it was more like an apartment. In fact it was bigger than the home she and Tom had shared. It was decorated in a luxury English manor-style decor making it striking and yet comfortable.

Lizzie could hear the sounds of jazz music playing throughout the space.

"He's in the living room. Straight ahead and to your left." Dembe said.

Lizzie nodded as she made her way passed the large staircase. When she stepped into the living area she spotted Red right away. He was sitting in one of the large overstuffed chairs by the balcony windows, looking at the night view of New York City. He had a crystal glass half filled with what she would guess as scotch and the chilly sound of Houston Persons playing the saxophone played overhead.

"Lizzie! Good evening. Would you like a drink?" Red said when he noticed her.

"No thanks." Lizzie replied, taking a seat in the second stuffed chair that was across from his. "You know I've been to a lot of hotels since I've met you but this has to be one of most beautiful."

He smiled. "Yes. The Carlyle is one of my favorites as well."

"But why such a large room?"

"I'm meeting with a few...associates of mine tomorrow afternoon. Have to keep up appearances you know."

"Ah." Lizzie said. "So what's up?"

Red took a sip of his drink as he looked back out at the window. "Did you know the Carlyle Hotel is one of the most, if not THE most historic hotels in all of New York? In 1948 President Harry Truman became the first president to visit the Carlyle and each president since has done the same when they have traveled to New York."

Lizzie nodded but said nothing.

"The Carlyle became even more famous during the Kennedy administration. It was known as "the New York White House" because Kennedy owned an apartment on the 34th floor for the last ten years of his life. He stayed at the apartment in a well-publicized visit for a few days just prior to his inauguration in January 1961."

"Really?" Lizzie said as she listened to him speak.

"Indeed." Red said nodding before he started to grin. "Marilyn Monroe was sneaked in through the service entrance that weekend for a visit."

Lizzie's eyebrows rose upward.

"A few months later, after she sang Happy Birthday to the President at his birthday gala at Madison Square Garden, she reportedly used several underground tunnels to enter the hotel secretly with the President and a few friends."

Lizzie grinned as she shook her head.

"Strangely enough, The Carlyle was the last place John F. Kennedy Jr. ate breakfast before leaving with his wife and sister-in-law for Martha's Vineyard. He was killed just a couple of hours later." Red said.

"Interesting." Lizzie said.

Red remained silent as he finished off his drink and stood up to get a refill. The music had changed to Etta James singing Till There Was You. Lizzie smiled as it was one song she knew well and it brought back a lot of good memories.

"What's so funny?" Red asked turning back to her.

"Oh nothing I was just listening. Etta James right?" Lizzie asked even though she knew the answer.

"Yes." Red said with a soft smile.

Lizzie nodded. "My dad always listened to jazz music in the evenings after dinner. He would sit in the den and do the crossword puzzle while it played on the old record player he had. As a kid I hated it but when I got to be a teenager I really started to see how great jazz was. Sam loved jazz music and Etta James was one of his favorites."

"Yes I know." Red said sadly as he watched her.

"Right." Lizzie said looking down at her hands in her lap.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Red spoke once again.

"Did you know the Carlyle Hotel is a part of jazz music history as well. Billie Holiday sang downstairs at the Cafe Carlyle a number of times during her career. As did Louis Armstrong, Ella Fitzgerald and Dinsh Washington." he said taking his seat.

"Oh I love Billie Holiday! It Had To Be You is one of my very favorites songs. I wanted it to be mine and Tom's first dance song at our wedding but he hated jazz and wasn't crazy about the idea." Lizzie said. "I guess it was a good thing because the song would be ruined for me now."

Red nodded.

Lizzie blinked and shook her head, trying to get rid of the unpleasant thoughts. They sat in silence for several moments when Red suddenly spoke up.

"This is one of my favorites." he said. Lizzie noticed the music had changed to a new song, one she had never heard before.

"What is it?" she ask

"I'm In The Mood For Love by King Pleasure." Red said as he sat his glass on the table in front of him, stood up and held out his hand.

Lizzie looked at his hand and then back up to his eyes. "What?"

"Dance with me?" Red asked softly but to Lizzie it sounded like a command.

"Oh Red no. I don't think so." Lizzie said shaking her head.

"Why not? We've danced together once before." Red reminded her as he leaned down and picked up her hand.

"That was different. That was for work, this isn't." Lizzie said standing up.

"Just once dance Lizzie. That's it." Red said as he took a hold of her hand and placed his arm around her waist.

Lizzie sighed but said nothing else.

The room was filled with the sound of a man's deep voice singing a beautiful song. Lizzie closed her eyes with a smile as she swayed back and forth to the tune of the music. It actually was very nice.

Neither one had noticed Dembe walk quietly into the living room doorway holding one of Red's burner phones in his hand. Dembe looked at his boss and the woman who had made such a difference in his life. Agent Keen looked relaxed and kind of happy. Raymond looked...almost at peace.

Dembe turned and left the room just as silently as he had came into it. Raymond would have to return their call at a later time he had decided with a smile.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	11. K is for - Keats

A/N: Thought I would post an update before tonight's episode. Season finale night always makes me sad :(

All mistakes are mine and I own nothing.

* * *

K is for...Keats

Lizzie stepped out of the taxi and shut the door. She looked up at the large gray brick building that had a massive mural of a man whom she didn't recognize painted on one side and several men dressed in white painted on the other. A glass vestibule covered the front entrance and above that were the words Nuyorican Poets Cafe.

Dembe had phoned her over an hour ago saying Red wanted to meet with her. He gave her the address of where to go but that was it. She assumed Red would be at his current hotel considering it was a little past 10PM but she now knew that was not the case.

Lizzie made her way through the vestibule and opened the large wooden door. The sound of raucous laughter and clapping greeted her. She made her way down the long darkened hallway passing various paintings and portraits that were hung on the walls. A young woman dressed in black was standing at the hostess desk.

The girl looked at her and smiled kindly. "Miss Lizzie?"

"Yes that's right." Lizzie said surprised but returning a smile.

"Go on in." she said with a wave of her hand.

As she stepped into the main room as it were, she looked around. The place was packed with people of all ages, races and personal styles.

While the room itself was large it was very intimate looking with the low lights. Straight ahead was a rather small stage that held a black piano, a couple of stools, a single standing microphone and some sound equipment. The rest of the room was filled with tables and chairs. A large bar with stools lined one whole side of the room. It had a dark, grungy vibe but at the same time, very upscale.

Currently there was a young black man with long braids, a college student maybe, doing some sort of performance art. The audience was totally focused on him and the show he was putting on.

Lizzie stood looking around for Red and Dembe in the crowd when she felt someone touch her arm. She turned around to find Dembe looking down at her. He leaned in to speak in her ear.

"This way Agent Keen." he said. She followed Dembe up a few steps to the top floor of the room which was filled with large gray fabric chairs and small drink tables. It was also packed with people both sitting and standing.

As they made their way through, Lizzie finally spotted Red at the end looking very at home in one of the chairs. A glass of amber colored liquid was in his left hand and a lit cigar in his right. She hadn't seen him smoke since that afternoon at that cigar bar in the back of the pawn shop when they were on the hunt for The Kingmaker.

"Lizzie! You made it just in time. Sit!" Red said enthusiastically.

Lizzie slipped off her coat and sat down in the chair next to him while Dembe took the other chair on Red's left side.

"In time for what? What is this place?" she asked.

Red looked at her in surprise. "You've never been here?"

Lizzie shook her head.

"This is the Nuyorican Poets Cafe. It's a treasure of New York culture. Each night they showcase not yet discovered talent from all walks of the performing arts. Actors, singers, comics, visual art performances, spoken word, book readings, you name it. It's an amateur's paradise. Tonight they are showcasing some of New York's most promising poets reading the work of John Keats."

"What is that you wanted to talk to me about?" Lizzie asked looking at him.

Red took another puff from his cigar and said, "Not now Lizzie! Relax and enjoy what's around you! Would you care for a drink?"

Red waved down his waitress and she made her way over to him.

Lizzie frowned. "Red, I'm here on business."

"Later, later! Please bring her a Bronx cocktail. Thank you!" Red said to the waitress who nodded.

"Red I hate when you order for me." Lizzie said.

"But you enjoyed the last drink I ordered for you. The Aviation cocktail remember?" Red said grinning. "Don't worry, you'll like the Bronx. It's an elegant and smooth beverage. It's from the early 1930's."

"Red I really don't want to hang out in a bar all night drinking with you. Will you please tell me what you wanted me for? Do you have a new name?" Lizzie asked, her growing frustration clear in her voice and body language.

"Lizzie we will discuss all that at a later time. Besides, I would have thought you would be very excited about a Keats poetry reading. You studied him in your first year of college and wrote that fabulous essay on his work, remember?" Red said taking another puff of his cigar.

Lizzie frowned before smiling as she remember. "Yes you're right I did. I forgot all about that. God I spent hours in the school's library memorizing his work. I thought he was so romantic!"

Red nodded and grinned.

The waitress appeared with Lizzie's drink and sat it down next to her. Lizzie picked up the orange colored drink and took a sip. Damn Red she thought. It was delicious.

She said nothing as she stared straight ahead but out of the corner of her eye she saw Red smirk as he took a sip of his own drink.

Just then a woman came out and began introducing the next line up. Six kids who were in the NYU Poetry Club would be performing readings of some of poet's most famous bodies of work. She induced them all by name and they walked onto the stage. The lights dimmed and the first of the group, a young blonde haired girl with glasses stepped up to the microphone.

"On the 13th of October, 1819, 23-year-old John Keats composed what's considered to be one of the most beautiful love letters ever written." she said before she began to recite.

_My dearest Girl,_

_This moment I have set myself to copy some verses out fair. I cannot proceed with any degree of content. I must write you a line or two and see if that will assist in dismissing you from my Mind for ever so short a time. Upon my Soul I can think of nothing else — The time is passed when I had power to advise and warn you against the unpromising morning of my Life — My love has made me selfish. I cannot exist without you — I am forgetful of everything but seeing you again — my Life seems to stop there — I see no further. You have absorb'd me. I have a sensation at the present moment as though I was dissolving — I should be exquisitely miserable without the hope of soon seeing you. I should be afraid to separate myself far from you. My sweet Fanny, will your heart never change? My love, will it? I have no limit now to my love — You note came in just here — I cannot be happier away from you — 'T is richer than an Argosy of Pearls. Do not threaten me even in jest. I have been astonished that Men could die Martyrs for religion — I have shudder'd at it — I shudder no more — I could be martyr'd for my Religion — Love is my religion — I could die for that — I could die for you. My Creed is Love and you are its only tenet — You have ravish'd me away by a Power I cannot resist: and yet I could resist till I saw you; and even since I have seen you I have endeavoured often "to reason against the reasons of my Love." I can do that no more — the pain would be too great — My Love is selfish — I cannot breathe without you._

_Yours for ever_

_John Keats_

After the young woman recited the letter she continued to speak. "My dearest Girl" is Fanny Brawne; the two had met the previous autumn at the house of mutual family friends. In the spring, he and she became next-door neighbors, saw each other all the time, and fell in love. He dashed off playful sonnets to her in the midst of working on his serious verse.

They secretly got engaged, but John could not afford to marry her. Though his passion lay with poetry — and publishers were interested in his work — he decided he would write a play in order to make a lot of money quickly. He started working on a historical play about the true love of Elizabeth I.

But in February, months after he'd written "My dearest girl … I cannot breathe without you," John began coughing up blood. He had contracted tuberculosis, the disease that had recently killed his brother Tom. On a blustery February night, John had gone to visit friends in the city and returned late, riding outside the stagecoach and without a jacket. He was feverish and his friend took him up to bed, where John coughed blood onto the bed sheets, looked at it with a candle and said, "I know the color of that blood; it is arterial blood. I cannot be deceived in that color. That drop of blood is my death warrant. I must die."

He had a second hemorrhage and grew increasingly weak. He had worrisome, inexplicable heart palpitations, which one doctor attributed to hysteria. John wrote to Fanny Brawne to tell her that she was free to break off their engagement since he would likely not survive. She would do no such thing, she told him — and he was hugely relieved. But his friends tried to keep the two apart, lest passion make the young poet feel ill.

In June 1820, a book of his poems had been released, and it met with great critical reception and good sales. This news buoyed his spirits, but his illness continued to worsen. Some suggested that he should travel to warm, sunny Italy to get better, and he began making plans to do so.

Then one night, John was handed a letter written to him by Fanny, which someone else had inadvertently opened. For some reason this threw him into the depths of despair: He sobbed for hours and set off walking in the night, alone, crying and coughing to where Fanny's family had moved — a mile away. He showed up looking weak and gaunt, and Fanny's mother — one of the few people who knew of their engagement — defied convention and let the young man stay with them that night. He would actually continue staying there for an entire month, and considered it the happiest time of his life.

But soon after that, his travel plans for Italy were complete. A friend took him to Rome, where John Keats died at the age of 25. He was buried in the Cemetery for Non-Catholic Foreigners in a plot next to the pyramid. He asked to be buried with an unread letter from Fanny and a lock of her hair. And he asked that his epitaph read, "Here lies one whose name was writ in water."

And he wrote her: "My Mind has been the most discontented and restless one that ever was put into a body too small for it. I never felt my Mind repose upon anything with complete and undistracted enjoyment — upon no person but you. When you are in the room my thoughts never fly out of window: you always concentrate my whole senses."

Not only was Lizzie mesmerized by the young girls words, so was the entire audience. The sound and tenor of her voice and the way she pronounced each word with such passion was truly remarkable.

As the night wore on each student took their turn at the microphone quoting full on passages of Keats' work or sometimes just single sentences. Everyone was amazing to hear. Lizzie still found it incredible that the work they were speaking had been written 200 years ago. It was one of those things that stood the test of time, that no matter what decade you were in, you could appreciate the talent the man had and relate to his words.

As Lizzie said these words to Red after the show was over he replied, "People can relate to his words Lizzie because the feelings of true love never changes. It's one of the few things in life that stays the same. People will always be able to feel love no matter what becomes of the world around them."

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	12. L is for - Loukoumades

A/N: You get three new chapters ( L, M and N) tonight since they are super short! I hope you enjoy them anyways!

Also, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed/favorited this story! Means a lot to me :)

* * *

L is for...Loukoumades

Lizzie had received a text from Dembe saying Red wanted to speak with her and to meet them at the Riverside Park near the water trail in a half an hour.

This was the first time she had heard from Red for almost a week. The last time they had spoken, he was on his way to New Zealand.

Lizzie had told Ressler she was off to meet with Red who had made contact and he said he would let Cooper know when he saw him.

By the time Lizzie made it across town it was past 1pm and well past the half hour time limit Dembe had given her. She was walking along the jogging trail, passing by several more runners and cyclists then you would think with it being a weekday.

Lizzie finally spotted Red's figure at the far end of the trail, sitting on one of the wooden benches looking out at the river with Dembe standing behind him.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late, it took me awhile to get across town." Lizzie said, slightly out of breath as she sat down next to Red on the bench.

"Quite alright Lizzie. It gave me time to enjoy the view. Stunning isn't it?" Red asked with a wave of his hand.

Lizzie turned and looked out at the river. The sun was hitting the blue water, reflecting the sun and a light wind was causing the water to roll softly against the concrete embankment.

"It is pretty." Lizzie said. "So how was New Zealand?"

Red turned to look at her. "New Zealand?"

"The last time we spoke you were on your way to New Zealand."

"Oh! Yes it was just fine. I've been to Costa Rica, Turkey and Greece since then." Red stated.

Lizzie raised her eyebrows in surprise but said nothing.

"Oh by the way, I brought you back a present from Greece." Red said as he reached over to his right side and picked up a white cardboard box with a pink ribbon on top.

Lizzie couldn't help but smile. She did enjoy it when Red brought her gifts back from his travels. She accepted the box and quickly slipped the ribbon off and opened the top lid of the box. Pulling back the sheet of wax paper she found several large round pastries that looked like doughnut holes.

"The Greeks call them loukoumades. They take homemade dough, soak it in honey and cinnamon, deep fry them and sprinkle the tops with powdered sugar." Red explained. "In Ancient Greece, they served those to the winners for the Greek Games. They called them "honey-tokens"."

Lizzie picked one up and took a bite. They were amazing!

"Mmm! Oh these are so good!" Lizzie moaned.

Red smiled. "Yes. Just the right amount of sweetness. The Italian's have their own version called struffoli. They make them with tiny sprinkles and orange rind mixed into the dough and serve them warm."

Lizzie chewed and swallowed the first loukoumade and licked the stickiness off her fingers before speaking again.

"Thank you." Lizzie said to him with a smile as she reached in the box for another.

Red return her smile. "You're very welcome Lizzie."

The End!


	13. M is for - Mistress

A/N: To anyone who watches Once Upon A Time, you might notice a familiar "Captain Swan" line somewhere in this mess. The first time I heard it, I immediately thought of Red saying it to Lizzie ;)

* * *

M is for...Mistress

Director Cooper had gotten the call just after lunch time. The National Guard had spotted a large trunk floating in the water just off the coast of Maine and they went to investigate. What they found inside, matched the description that they had received the day before.

Two days prior, word had gotten around that a certain senator had gone missing. The press were reporting it as he had left his wife and two children and ran away with his mistress but Red knew better.

Unknown to the public, the senator had quite the gambling problem and went to great lengths to hide it, not only from the public but from his wife and colleagues as well.

Red had told Lizzie he had heard rumors that the man had placed one too many bets one night in Atlantic City and had to...phone a friend shall we say, to cover his bill to the casino.

In Red's words, he phoned the wrong friend.

Now, normally Raymond Reddington didn't involve himself in these sort of petty matters. Someone owing a loan shark money and failing to pay wasn't really on the same level as some of Red's other business ventures.

In this case however, Red made an exception because this particular senator also wheeled and dealed in a few other naughty activities, such as smuggling, forgery and embezzlement, and he had a loose mouth to anyone who had enough cash and that did interest him.

Cooper had ordered Ressler and Lizzie to drive out, meet with the National Guard and see if what was in the trunk was what they all thought it was.

Lizzie had phoned Dembe to tell him where they were heading and what had been found. How Red and Dembe managed to beat them there was still a mystery to Lizzie but there they were; Red sitting on one of the dock benches and Dembe standing guard behind him.

"Red. I didn't know you would be joining us." Ressler said dryly when they made their way over to him.

"I get a distressed call from a fair maiden and I'm on the spot." Red said with a grin.

"I was not distress and you didn't need to come here. I was just keeping you updated." Lizzie replied.

"Very thoughtful of you Lizzie but if you don't mind, I'll tag along. I've been receiving phone calls all day from the gentlemen the senator did his side business with asking me if I had any information of his whereabouts. It's getting to be quite tiresome." Red stated.

Before long, the foursome had stepped onto one of the boats the Guard had sent out to pick them up. The trunk was currently on one of the larger ships in the middle of the ocean.

While it was a nice day on solid ground, the winds were quite heavy out on the water, making the boat ride a long trip for the two agents.

"Why is it so rough? It didn't look this bad from the docks." Ressler complained as he swayed back and forth, turning even whiter than he had been. Lizzie had sat down next to Red and closed her eyes, trying desperately to ward off the building nausea in her stomach.

"The sea is a cruel and fickle mistress Donald. It'll love you till it hates you, with no warning she's about to change her mind." Red said. The heavy swaying doing nothing to him. He looked just as comfort on the rickety boat as he did on land.

As a rolling wave lifted the small boat higher than ever, Lizzie fell against Red as she lost her balance and Ressler raced to the side of the boat and hit his knees, with the sound of Red's laughter behind him.

Ressler had never hated Raymond Reddington more than he did at that moment.

The End!


	14. N is for - Nirvana

N is for...Nirvana

Red had Dembe dim the lights after Lizzie had fallen asleep, not being able to fight the time difference anymore.

Early that morning Lizzie joined Red on what he called a "field trip" to Bangkok to speak with Dr. Joseph Boonmee, a nuclear physicist and engineer that worked at Chulalongkorn University.

Dr. Boonmee had at one time worked with Dr. Chaisai Montri at the university before he was fired for "failure to comply with the Chulalongkorn's Code of Conduct" and "engaging in unethical behavior".

Since his termination from the university, Dr. Montri has become a sort of free agent spending his time dabbling in "experimental work" for some people he probably shouldn't be and by doing so, he has caught the attention of Raymond Reddington, making him number 91 on the Blacklist.

Red believed by speaking with Dr. Montri's former partner, it would help further along the case and as always he had been right. Dr. Boonmee had described Montri as "vastly intelligent but dangerously eccentric" and towards the end of his time at the university he began to engage in questionable research that made Boonmee so uncomfortable that he finally broke down and reported him to the board. Boonmee gave Red copies of some of Montri's research and notes that he left behind.

While Boonmee had no idea where Montri would be doing his current research, he did say he doubted Montri was doing it in Thailand or any of Asia because he felt both had "always held him back".

To Lizzie it sounded like Dr. Chaisai Montri was even loonier than Dr. Sanders had been. She had called Cooper from the airstrip to report what they had found out and Aram said he would do what he could.

They hadn't been in the air a half an hour when Lizzie had finally fallen asleep in the leather seat across from where Red was sitting on the long couch. Red had Dembe bring him one of the small throw blankets that were kept onboard and Red had tucked it around her.

Very rarely did Red sleep when his plane was in the air. It was one of the few times he could relax. He trusted his two pilots immensely and believed in their skills. Dembe usually read in the back of the lounge or slept if it was a long flight. Red never did though. He enjoyed the tranquility that sounded him. The soothing sound of the humming engines beneath him, the steady stream of air from the vents overhead and the breathtaking view out the windows all combined were very peaceful to him.

On this night however it wasn't the panoramic view down below or the usual sounds that soothed Raymond Reddington; it was the stunning view of the woman across from him and sound of her steady breathing.

Red could watch her this way for hours and never get board. Her breathing slow and deep. Not a twitch or a spasm, barely any movement of her breasts rising and falling with each intake of air such was the depth of her oblivion.

Her body was totally at peace, at rest, at one with itself, rejuvenating the mind and muscles before the onset of yet another day of turmoil that had become her daily life.

She looked so serene to Red.

He couldn't stop himself from wondering what she would look like sound asleep against white satin sheets with her dark hair a stark contrast against the brightness of the pillowcase. She would be a side sleeper with one hand under her face and the other laid out on the pillow next to her. She would only awake when the first rays of the morning sun lightly brushed her face through the closed blinds of the room.

Red smiled at the thought. Perhaps someday he would be granted the opportunity to see it in person but until then he would take what he was given. Her here on his plane, curled up in one of the seats.

As Red continued to watch the woman who had changed his life like nobody else had, he realized….this was his nirvana.

The End!


	15. O is for - Obscene

O is for...Obscene

Lizzie chewed on her piece of beef jerky as she sat in one of the two black rolling chairs next to the large window inside the darken downtown apartment. She was on her first ever stakeout since becoming a Special Agent with the FBI and she hoped it would be her last because it was boring as hell!

Three days before, Raymond Reddington had brought the task force a new case. Dominic Tabana, age 27, was doing quite well making a name for himself in the smuggling world. Weapons, drugs, women, children, animals; if you needed it moved, he was your man.

Red had gotten a tip from his one of his unknown sources that Dominic was heading to San Diego to meet with some of the top drug runners about working out a deal on moving in some top notch heroin and splitting the profits. Red said this was Dominic's first step in expanding his empire and the FBI needed to put a lid on it quick before it gets out of hand.

Director Cooper agreed and here they were. Red said the meeting was taking place at the apartment of one of the drug bosses girlfriends so the FBI had taken over several apartment and office buildings that surrounded the place. Ressler and Lizzie ended up in one of the penthouses in the condo unit across the street and five floors up. From their location they had a perfect view of the apartment and the building's front, side and back entrance.

While Red knew of the meetings location, he did not know of the day or time which is why Lizzie was sitting alone at the window. Ressler and her had agreed to trade shifts every five hours so one could sleep while the other kept watch until the meeting took place.

At least it was a calm and warm night she thought to herself as she stared out the window. Pretty view too. The quietness was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Lizzie whipped her head around, tossed down her jerky bag and jumped up out of her chair. No one had come onto the radio saying they were coming up and no one knew they were here.

Lizzie pulled her gun from her back and slowly made her way to the door. She edged closer and moved to glance out the peephole. An all too familiar fedora stared back at her.

Lizzie sighed as she unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door.

"Hello Lizzie." Red said with a smile as he walked inside, Dembe gave her a nod as he turned to stand guard outside the door.

"What are you doing here Red? You shouldn't be here. Did any of the other agents see you?" Lizzie asked as she put away her gun.

"I came to visit you. Why shouldn't I be here? No of course not." Red replied as he looked around the room.

"You shouldn't be here because while the task force back home know of our little deal, the rest of the FBI divisions in this country do not." Lizzie said with a frown.

"Oh Lizzie it warms my cockles to know you worry about me but it's unnecessary I assure you. All is well." Red said as he turned to look at her with a smile. "How are things? Where are Donald and Samar?"

"Samar's on the ground floor of the red brick office building to the left of here. Ressler is sleeping. We are taking five hour shifts until the take down happens so we can get some rest." Lizzie said as she made her way back to the window. She looked towards the apartment and still nothing. She took her seat in the black chair and picked up her jerky once again.

"I see. Well it shouldn't be long now. Rumor has it Dominic's private plane touched down at Lindbergh Field just under an hour ago." Red said as he took a seat in the second black chair next to her.

Lizzie looked at him in surprise. "Really? It's just after midnight. Do you think it will go down before dawn?"

"It's possible. The men he's meeting with are also wanted by the authorities so I would assume they would want…Why Elizabeth! I never took you for the kind of girl who would enjoy doing something so obscene!" Red said, faking shock in his voice as he grinned.

Lizzie frowned in confusion as she looked at the piece of jerky in her hand. "Doing what? Eating beef jerky?"

Red laughed. "No. Engaging in voyeurism."

Lizzie eyebrows rose. "What?"

Red grin got even bigger as he pointed out the window. Lizzie turned and looked around before noticing the couple in one of the apartments having sex against their open window with their bedroom lights shining behind them.

Lizzie's eyes were wide with shock when she finally noticed the couple. "Oh my God!"

"As I was saying, I never took you for someone who would like to watch. Lizzie you are the most unpredictable woman I've ever met!" Red said as he continued to grin.

Lizzie's eyes were still wide. "I was not watching them! I didn't even notice them until you pointed them out! Oh my God!"

Reds laughed at her reaction.

"Do they not realize people can see in?" Lizzie asked as she turned back to couple.

"Of course they realize it Lizzie. That's the whole point. They want to be watched." Red said.

"Oh." Lizzie said as she continued to watch the couple. "Why?"

Red let out a chuckle. "Lizzie you have a degree in psychology. You are an expert on why people act the way they do."

Lizzie turned to face him. "Yeah but for criminals not for two people who like doing it for the whole world to see.

Red raised and lowered his right shoulder. "Humans are sexual beings that get turned on by all sorts of things. In this case, it's the idea of being watched that's a turn on for them. They get excited at knowing a total stranger is getting excited at watching them get excited. All the fun without the jealousy, of say, bringing in another person."

Lizzie nodded. She couldn't take her eyes off the couple even though she knew she should. It was like seeing a massive car wreck on the freeway; you know the chances of seeing a dead body are high but you can't look away.

Red much preferred to watched Lizzie watch the couple rather than watch the couple themselves.

He enjoyed seeing the expressions that danced across her face; embarrassment, nervousness, fascination and he could even detect a hint of excitement growing.

"You know Freud says it's the pleasure of looking that becomes the real turn on. Looking without being seen in order to obtain sexual pleasure. You know you shouldn't but you just can't help yourself." Red said deeply as he continued to watch Lizzie.

Lizzie licked her lips but said nothing.

"Kind of like watching an R-Rated sex scene in a movie. You get turned on watching two people bring each other pleasure. There's a little bit of voyeurism in all of us. Men and women." Red said. "Why do you think porn is a billion dollar business? People like watching other people."

Lizzie was silent as she sat on the edge of her chair, beef jerky long forgotten. The couple were amazing! Young, in great shape, good looking and extremely at ease with one another. It was clear they had been a couple for awhile and knew each others bodies. Knew their likes, dislikes and what turned the other one on.

Lizzie couldn't seem to look away. She liked to believe it was because since the whole deal with Tom went down, no one has touched her. Yes Tom Keen may have entered her life on false pretenses but he was her husband and they did have a good sex life. After months of trying to bury that part of her life, her body was revolting and bringing all those thoughts, memories and feelings back up with a vengeance.

"Lizzie?" Red's deep voice broke the silence.

"Yes?" she said as the sound of his voice caused a shudder to run through her body. How had she not realized before now what a nice voice Red had?

"You may want to wake Ressler up."

It was a few seconds before it registered with Lizzie what he had said. She whipped her head around to face him. "What! Why?"

Red gave her a small smile. "Because Dominic Tabana just walked into the apartment across the street. It would sure be a shame to let all this hard work go to waste."

Lizzie turned to see that Dominic had in fact arrived as were several of the men he was meeting with. Lizzie jumped up from her chair. "Oh My God! RESSLER! WAKE UP!"

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	16. P is for - Peevish

P is for...Peevish

Lizzie awoke with a start at the sudden sound of her alarm clock breaking the silence of the room. She turned over and it took her several tries to shut the alarm off.

5:15AM.

Lizzie sighed as she turned back over. Nobody but the birds should be up at 5:15 in the morning she thought with a frown. She actually didn't have to be at the Post Office till 9:30 because Director Cooper had postponed their early morning meeting till 10:00 for unknown reasons and she had been looking forward to sleeping in the extra hour and a half but a late night phone call from the ever-present thorn in her side, Raymond Reddington, the night before told her that wasn't going to happened. Not on that day anyway. He wanted to meet with her at his hotel no later than 6:15.

For just a moment Lizzie considered saying screw it and going back to sleep. She was tired, cranky, cold and thoroughly disliked being summoned by the likes of Raymond Reddington.

She didn't work for him anyhow she thought. He could wait and meet with her about whatever he wanted to see her for at a decent hour and if he didn't like...tough!

Liking the plan she had laid out in her head, Lizzie smiled and closed her eyes once more as she snuggled further under the bed covers.

At that moment, another loud sound broke the silence of the room. Her cell phone ringtone.

Lizzie eyes popped open and with an irritated sigh, she flung the covers off of her, turned over and reached for the phone on the nightstand. Looking at the ID, Lizzie could feel the frown on her forehead getting deeper and her mood getting blacker.

_Nebraska Sleep Clinic_

Knowing who it was and not amused by the little joke, Lizzie pressed on the green answer button.

"What?" she barked.

"Lizzie! Good morning! You are awake aren't you?" Red's cheerful voice replied.

"Of course I'm awake. If I wasn't awake I wouldn't have answered the phone." Lizzie said angrily.

"Oh my! Someone's a bit peevish this morning isn't she?" Red said with amusement in his voice. "No matter. You will feel better once you get some good strong coffee in you! I've ordered some from this little place I know. They use only Ethiopian coffee beans."

"Is there a point to this phone call Red or were you just burning minutes on one of your pre-paid phones just for the hell of it?" Lizzie asked, running her fingers through her hair.

Red laughed. "I was calling to be sure you remembered to set your alarm last night. You are to meet with me in about 30 minutes. Dembe phoned just now and said he hasn't seen your bedroom light come on yet."

Lizzie turned to look out her bedroom window. "Dembe's here?"

"Indeed. I sent him to pick you up."

Lizzie got even more annoyed. "Why would you do that?"

"To make sure you didn't roll over and go back to sleep." Red said.

Lizzie sighed in frustration. God I hate him she thought.

"Now up and at em' Lizzie! We have much work to do!" Red said cheerfully. "And don't keep Dembe waiting Lizzie. It's terribly rude."

Red hung up before she could say anything in response. Lizzie harshly pressed the end button on her phone, tossed it onto the nightstand and reached over to flick on her bedside lamp.

Before Lizzie could untangle herself from the blanket, a loud thundering rumble echoed over her home. Lizzie shook her head as her feet touched the chilly hardwood floor.

It's going to be the day from hell she thought to herself as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	17. Q is for - Quandong

Q is for...Quandong

"Lizzie please try and relax. He'll be here." Red said picking up a fruit and a small paring knife from the large welcome basket sitting on the table.

Lizzie took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Her and Red had made the long trip to Australia to meet with one of Red's...employees. They needed some information on Rye and Terri Thornton, a couple Red had brought to the FBI's attention earlier in the week. They were wanted in five different countries, the US being one of them, for child kidnapping and smuggling.

Red received word that the Thornton's were in Australia for a job and he said his man, Mr. Cloves he called him, had the nose of a bloodhound. If the Thornton's were here, Mr. Cloves would know why and where they were.

"Here have a bite." Red said, his voice bringing Lizzie out of her trance.

Lizzie looked over at Red who was sitting on the large overstuffed hotel room chair, to see him handing her a slice of red fruit. Lizzie accepted it.

"What is this?" she asked bringing it to her nose.

"Quandong. It's an exotic Australian fruit. Has the tart flavor and sweetness of a peach or apricot." Red replied before biting into his own slice of fruit.

Lizzie put the fruit in her mouth and started to chew. The flavors immediately explodes in her mouth. It was delicious!"

Lizzie looked at Red wide eyed. "Wow! This is really good."

Red smiled and he finished chewing. "Yes. Before we leave I'll take you to a small bakery up the road that makes quandong pie. Imagine this with caramelized brown sugar and homemade vanilla ice cream."

Lizzie moaned as she took another bite.

"Do they sale these in the states?" she asked.

"Yes but to find a place that does is quite a job. Because it's an Australian fruit, other countries have to import them and most don't like the cost of doing that."

Lizzie frowned. "Oh."

"Did you know the Aboriginal people use the extract as a medicine for the skin? It's full of vitamin C and oils for moisturizing."

Lizzie nodded as she listened to him speak.

"The Quandong fruit comes from the santalum acuminalm planet that grows in the desert. It takes several months for the fruit to ripen."

Red started laughing. "You know I once started a fire with the seed?"

Lizzie grinned. "How did you do that?"

"I had gotten stuck out in the desert just south of here, for reasons I won't go into now, and it was getting dark and I needed a fire quickly. A quandong seed is very high in flammable oils and the wood of the plant is perfect for starting a fire. Thankfully I had a pack of matches in my pocket. It burned all night."

Lizzie shook her head in amazement. "Red your whole lifestyle never ceases to amaze me!"

Red laughed out loud. "On the plane ride back, I'll tell you the story about how me and Dembe had to run around a snow covered Alaskan field catching field mice to cook for dinner."

Lizzie immediately felt her stomach start to churn. "Eww!"

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	18. R is for - Red

R is for...Red

Lizzie sat on the floor in her living room of her brand new home. She had finally decided a few months ago it was time for her to stop living in motel rooms. Berlin was dead and Tom was...gone. There was no reason for her to continue living like she had been. It was time for her to start her life over.

It took her awhile but she finally found a home she could see herself in. A lovely little two story not in the heart of the city but not so far out in the country that it would be a hassle to get to work everyday. A three bedroom, two bath that was perfect for a small family. Or in her case...a single woman.

Once the deal went through with the previous owners, she had decided to repaint and start fresh. She wanted everything to be new to her.

It never occurred to her how difficult choosing what colors to paint each room would be.

The last time she did this, she had Tom by her side offering ideas and suggestions. It was simple that time. Lizzie didn't know why. It wasn't like Tom was some great interior designer, he would have been satisfied with just stark white walls, but it just seemed easier that time round.

Maybe because if things turned out hideous, she wouldn't be totally at fault. That comforted her in some way. This time if she picked the wrong colors, it would all be on her. She would be the sole reason why her new home looked awful.

That thought both saddened and depressed her. Lizzie frowned as she looked at the color swatches laid out on the floor around her.

Yellow is pretty she thought. Yellow is happiness and sunshine. It was upbeat and full of life! Yellow was a refreshing glass of lemonade on a hot day. Yellow was the sunflowers Old Man Gordon had growing in his garden across the street when she was a little girl. Yellow made people feel good.

Green! Green always reminded her of Spring. The green grass as she walked barefoot around the backyard, trees full and in bloom after the harsh Winter. Green soothes and relaxes. It's tranquil and refreshing!

Brown. Most people didn't like the color brown. Brown reminded people of mud and dirt, a dull and lifeless color, but Lizzie always like brown. Brown was Sam's chocolate walnut fudge he made during Christmas! Brown was the color of the wood her father would use to build a fire when they went camping and he would let her make smores. As an adult, brown was coffee! That delicious liquid that got her up and going in the mornings. Brown was like black but not as...blank.

Gray. While it wasn't a color Lizzie had ever really thought twice about, it had grown to be a popular color in recent years. People liked gray for their cars, homes and clothing. It was standard and neutral. It wasn't as plain as white and not as harsh as black. It went with most anything. You could mix and match pretty much every color with gray and make anything look good. It was refined, conservative and understated. It was a classic color but gray always reminded Lizzie of metal and asphalt.

Now purple Lizzie liked! Always had. Her bedroom when she first joined Sam had been a pretty soft shade of lavender and when she turned 14 her father agreed to paint her room a bright and cheerful violet with matching accents. Purple was uplifting and yet calming. A teacher of hers once said purple encouraged creativity. It was also the color of royalty.

Orange was a fun color Lizzie thought. Fun and flamboyant! It radiated warmth and energy. The color orange would always remind Lizzie of Autumn and the pumpkins her father would take her to pick out for the front porch. It was the color of the leaves that fell from the big maple tree out in their front yard every October. Orange was the color of the volleyball uniform Lizzie had to wear in the seventh grade. It was the color of the evening sky as the sun set, putting an end to another day.

Blue! Now blue would be a good color for a living room Lizzie thought. Blue was trusting, dependable and appealing. It was the one of the few colors both men and women could enjoy equally. Blue was the color of the sky and the ocean; both a constant in life. Blue was serene and at the same time dramatic. Blue reminded Lizzie of the Smurfs! As a child Lizzie loved watching the Smurfs, her favorite, of course, being Smurfette with her bright yellow hair and white high heels. Lizzie smiled as she thought back to her younger self sitting on the floor in front of the TV laughing at Gargamel when he failed to capture a Smurf.

Lizzie sighed as she her eyes ran over all the colors in front of her. Her eye finally stopped on one color she hadn't given much thought of that was at the very end of row.

The color red.

Up until last year Lizzie never gave much thought about the color. Red was the color of firetrucks, roses and blood. As a child she never really like red. It was too harsh and grown up. It wasn't a pretty color. Even as an adult she never really veered to it. It wasn't her favorite but she didn't hate it either. She would buy a blouse or a tube lipstick in red every now and then but that was it.

Now whenever she heard the word, His face popped into her head. Red. Raymond Reddington. The man who single-handedly turned her life upside down in just a matter of weeks. Lizzie knew she couldn't really blame Red for how her life was. She knew that sooner or later, the truth about her husband would have came to light with or without his help but sometimes she just couldn't help blaming him.

Lizzie picked up the paint swatch and held it in her hand.

The color red was vibrant and got your attention. It was in your face and when you saw it, all your focus went to it. You notice red more than any other color. That's why a lot of companies make their logos in red, so your eye will go to their products in the supermarket. The color was strong, bold and unmistakable. It stands out from all the rest.

Lizzie grinned.

Just like Red.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	19. S is for - Scar

S is for...Scar

Red sat in the corner of the dark cell watching Lizzie rub her scar, distracted in her thoughts.

A late night meeting with an informant had turned into a disaster very quickly. It was a set up pure and simple. It wasn't the first betrayal Red had experienced and it certainly wouldn't be the last but it was the first time it had happened with Lizzie by his side.

Red knew his old acquaintance had turned coat for someone but he hadn't quite figured out who. However, he would know very soon and he hoped Dembe arrived before it could happen. At least with Lizzie's life at stake. There was a reason they both were left alive.

Lizzie was scared about what was to come, he could tell. She only rubbed on the scar on her wrist when she was scared or nervous. That was thanks to Sam he thought with a smile.

After Lizzie had been placed with Sam she woke up nightly screaming from nightmares of fires and physical pain. Sam would go to her each and every night and hold her close while she cried into his neck.

He eventually told her the story of Maja, the little girl who was scared of thunderstorms and to make herself be unafraid, she would rub her belly to stir up feelings of bravery. Sam told her whenever she was scared or worried, to rub her scar and it would make her feel brave and give her strength to defeat anything.

He made the story up on the spot of course but it had worked wonders. She eventually was able to start sleeping through the night and soon after she began coming out of her shell.

Lizzie never stopped rubbing her scar. All through her childhood, her teenager years and well into early adulthood Sam had told him. He never gave it much thought about it again till that day he turned himself in and requested to speak to Elizabeth Keen.

He immediately noticed her stroking the scar on her hand as she sat down in the metal chair in front of him on her first day on the job.

Red smiled as he watched her from his spot on the floor of the cell. A grown woman in her 30's and an agent in the FBI, still stroked her scar to feel brave.

He found it endearing and it was just one more thing he loved about his Lizzie.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	20. T is for - Thor

T is for...Thor

Lizzie had just gotten comfortable on her couch and her finger was just touching the "Play" button on the remote when the doorbell rang.

Lizzie sighed and decided to ignore it when an all too familiar voice called out.

"Lizzie! I know you're home!"

Red.

Lizzie knew there was no use in trying to ignore him.

She tossed the remote on the coffee table in front of her and threw back the small blanket that was covering her legs and feet and made her way to the front door.

"What do you want Red? It's my night off." Lizzie said after unlocking and opening the door.

"Ah yes I know but I wanted to speak with you right quick." Red said as he stepped inside the house without being invited in, Dembe turning his back to the door, standing guard. Lizzie shut the door and turned to see Red making himself comfortable on the couch.

"Lizzie I didn't know you were planning a movie night. I just assumed you would spend the night brooding." Red said after he saw the TV on pause.

Lizzie frowned. "I don't brood."

Red nodded. "What are you watching?"

Lizzie walked over to join him on the couch. "Thor: The Dark World".

"Chris Hemsworth does make a fine Thor does he not?"

Lizzie stared back at the man who had slipped his hat off and placed it on her coffee table. She smiled.

"Yes he does. How do you know his name and who Thor is?"

"It just so happens that Dembe went through his comic book phase not long after he joined me. I picked up on a few things." Red said looking at her.

Lizzie had always suspected that Dembe found his way to Red as a young man but she never really knew how young. So at least a teenager she thought.

"Fact of the matter is, Marvel's version of Thor was based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. The name of Thor has always been associated with thunder, lightening and strength. It's all very fascinating and I enjoyed reading about it."

Lizzie grinned. Raymond Reddington never ceased to amaze her.

"I'm sorry I just never figured a man like you would have a love and an interest in comic books and superheroes."

Red returned her smile. "Lizzie I have a love and an interest in all sorts of things that would surprise you."

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	21. U is for - Underwire

A/N: I was watching the Friends episode "The One Without The Ski Trip" and this came out of it LOL I'm not even sure what it is ;)

* * *

U is for...Underwire

"I wonder what's in it?" Lizzie asked staring at the briefcase that sat on the table.

"I don't hear a ticking so that's good." Ressler said with a grin.

Five days ago Red brought Lizzie and the FBI a new Blacklister. Rex Portman. A part time arms dealer and part time drug manufacturer. An hour ago Red called and told Lizzie he was scheduled to meet with Portman at an abandoned warehouse not far from the Blacksite.

It seems ol' Rex got wind that the FBI was hot on his trail and went to the "Concierge of Crime" to help him out.

When the FBI stormed the building, they found Rex dead on the floor in a pool of blood from an apparent self inflicted gunshot to the head. On the small table next to his body was a black briefcase with a small white business card on top that simply said, "Reddington".

Lizzie immediately phoned Red and told him what they had found. He instructed Lizzie not to move the body or the briefcase until he got there.

Cooper wasn't happy with Red giving orders and Ressler wasn't happy with them just standing around a dead body doing nothing but they both agreed.

Red arrived exactly twenty minutes after hanging up with Lizzie. He stepped out from the back seat and made his way inside the old brick building with Dembe following closely behind.

"Lizzie."

Lizzie turned when she heard Red's voice from behind her.

"That was quick."

"I wasn't far. Have you touched or moved anything?"

Lizzie shook her head. "No."

Red stepped around Lizzie and took in the sight. "Standard fall placement for a gunshot to the head. Blood pattern is correct. Does look like a suicide but I can't understand why. I told him I could and would get him to safety."

"I'm more curious about the case with the card on top." Ressler said.

Red looked at the case. "It's his handwriting."

"How do you know that?" Samar asked.

"His writing always annoyed me. His letters were always crooked and they ran together."

Ressler stepped forward and said. "He's locked it but I don't see a key."

Samar bent down and started to pat Portman down before standing back up a few seconds later. "Nothing on him."

"I can get this open. One of you give me your bra." Ressler said to Lizzie and Samar.

Both women stared back at him.

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"Seeing as none of us has a coat hanger handy, I can use the under wire from the bra to jimmy the lock." Ressler explained.

"Why on earth would you think either of us was wearing an under wire bra?" Samar asked.

"Oh come on! There are two women here, both of which everyone can tell, do not wear an A cup. One of you has to be wearing a bra with an under wire. Now which one is going to step up and take one for the team?" Ressler said.

"Well I can't do it. I'm wearing white." Lizzie said gesturing to her white button down shirt.

"So? You can leave. One of us has to stay here till they take the body away and as you told me this morning, it's my turn. I can't stay here for hours with no bra on." Samar said.

"Come on Keen. I won't look if they won't?" Ressler said gesturing to Red and Dembe.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Oh my God! Fine! Here."

Lizzie reached behind her and quickly unhooked her bra and then she slid the straps over each arm before pulling the bra out from under her shirt. She passed it over to Ressler who raised his eyebrows at seeing the white lace bra.

"I gotta admit Keen. I never took you as a lace kind of woman. I would have thought cotton all the way." Ressler said grinning. Lizzie glared at him.

Ressler quickly took out the wire from the bra and began unlocking the case. He had it open in just a matter of a few seconds. He raised the lid only to find it filled with papers and folders.

"What?" Lizzie said frowning as she look over Ressler's shoulder. "Great more paperwork we're going to have to comb through and document."

Red stepped forward to look inside and he quickly began to flick through the folders. After realizing what the papers were and what they meant, he immediately snapped the case shut.

"I'm afraid that's going to have to wait Lizzie. I'm going to need to take this with me now."

Lizzie frowned and took a step forward. "You can't take that! That's evidence from a crime scene!"

"Don't worry. I'll have it back to you by morning. I just need to have a quick look through before the FBI does. If Cooper gets upset, have him call me." Red said handing over the case to Dembe.

Lizzie glared at him but said nothing.

"I hate to run but I have other business that must be handled." Red said to the group before grinning at Lizzie. "Believe me, I r_eally_ hate to leave you. I've been enjoying the show."

Lizzie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	22. V is for - Vanilla

V is for...Vanilla

The smell of vanilla filled the room instantly. Red glanced over to the woman on his left to see her applying lotion to her hands.

Red was standing in the War Room along with Lizzie, Ressler, Aram, Samar and Cooper going over information Aram had managed to dig up on the Tamli Pound Cartel, a group that was causing a lot of trouble for some of Red's associates and thus trouble for Red.

Red watched Lizzie rubbing her hands together as she stared at Aram who was speaking.

Classic vanilla Red thought to himself. No frills, no extras. Just plain old vanilla. Sweet, creamy, buttery, pleasant.

A scent so not what Red thought a woman like Lizzie should wear, use or smell like.

A woman like Elizabeth Keen should wear something...unique. Something that was unmistakable but rare enough what when you smelled it, you wouldn't be able to describe what it was but wanted to be near it.

Nothing fruity or overly sweet. Nothing nauseating and nothing what would make your teeth hurt when you caught a whiff of it.

Something...warm. Not the warmth that you feel being indoors on a cold winter's day but a warmth you get after stepping outside on a sunny afternoon in July. Salty like the breeze coming off the Mediterranean.

A mix of...driftwood and powdered cinnamon? Something mixed with the scent of soft worn leather and jasmine. Toss in a little lilac maybe? Red tried to rack his brain over how to describe the smell he had in mind.

Red was so lost in his thoughts about Lizzie and the kind of smell she should be wearing that he didn't hear Ressler speaking to him. Dembe, who was standing behind him, raised his hand and touched Red's back jerking him out of his thoughts.

Red turned his head to glance at Dembe when he heard Lizzie speak.

"Red? You okay?"

Red turned back to the woman who had invaded his thoughts for years.

"Yes of course. I was just thinking." Red said with a smile.

Lizzie nodded and asked, "So what do you think of Ressler's idea?"

Had it just been him and Lizzie and she had been the one to ask the question, Red would have asked her to repeat what she said, but since it wasn't, he just smiled.

"What do YOU think of Donald's idea, Lizzie?"

Lizzie shrugged and said, "It might work. We haven't got anything else to go on."

Red nodded. "Fine."

Cooper quickly ended the meeting, telling the group to get to work. As the team began to scatter, Ressler walked up to Red with a grin.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you Reddington?" Red locked eyes with the blonde man in front of him. Ressler raised his arm to lean his weight onto Red's shoulder.

"Perhaps, in the wise words of Roger Murtaugh in Lethal Weapon…You're getting too old for this shit!."

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	23. W is for - Waitresses

W is for...Waitresses

Lizzie cast a look once more at the tall, thin blonde waitress as she walked away with a little too much bounce in her step.

Again? Every time her and Red would go somewhere together where they had to be served, if they got a woman to wait on them, they would turn into succubuses no matter their age!

Lizzie turned her attention back to the man sitting across from her. Red was studying his menu and seemingly paying her no mind. Lizzie couldn't understand it. She had, of course, gone through his FBI folder and seen pictures of him when he was young, back in his Navy days. He had been a gorgeous man back then. A full head of thick dirty blonde hair, dark green eyes and a broad smile. His looks along with his charm and smarts would be a huge turn on for women.

But why now?

Okay yes, if she had to admit, Red was still really good looking. But in a totally different way. Now he was...old school. Red always seemed like a man from the past. His perfectly tailored suits and fedora hat mixed with his refinement. He could easily have lived back in the 1940's rubbing elbows with movie stars and starlets of Hollywood and making deals with gangsters like Bugsy Siegel, Meyer Lansky and Carlo Gambino.

Red was charming, very well educated and sophisticated but Lizzie still couldn't understand why women always hit on him everywhere they went.

"They smell power and money, Lizzie."

Lizzie blinked when she heard Red's voice out of nowhere. Red was no longer reading his menu but toying with his glass of scotch and looking at her with a grin on his face.

"What?"

"You're wondering why waitresses at these kinds of establishments keep coming on to me, no?"

Lizzie blinked in surprise. "Was I talking out loud?"

Red laughed and shook his head. "No but I saw you watch the young lady as she walked away and the look of confusion overtake your face. I just put two and two together."

Lizzie frowned. She was going to have to practice her poker face.

"And like I said, they smell power and money on me. They think that I'm a respectable, influential and self made businessman. They see I'm not wearing a wedding ring and that I'm having dinner with a beautiful woman who's much younger than me. They think that's what I'm into. That's what all women want in a man." Red stated.

Lizzie could feel her frown getting deeper. "That is not true. Maybe some women but not all."

Red cocked his to one side as he looked at her. "Yes all women."

Lizzie stared back at him, silently telling him to go on.

Red leaned forward a bit. "Lizzie, all women, no matter who they are, where they are from or how they were raised, all want a man who is financially secure. No woman actively searches out a man who is poor. Money may mean a lot of different things to a lot of people but for women, money means safety. They will always have a home, food and clothing if they are with a man who makes a good living."

Lizzie chewed on her bottom lip as she listened to him speak.

"As for the power aspect...well power is a huge turn on for women. The idea that the man you are with has control, influence and authority over others. It's a very seductive thing for some people. " Red said in a very deep voice as he stared at her.

Lizzie could feel herself blushing and a grin trying to take over her face. "That is so not true."

Red grinned back at her.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	24. X is for - Xanax

X is for...Xanax

Lizzie sat in the back of the Mercedes alone. Her heart rate was beginning to return to normal and the shaking had stopped for the most part.

Lizzie opened her eyes and looked out the back window to see Dembe still standing against the passenger side door in the same position he took after helping her into the car. Her eyes searched out Red to find him still speaking with the strange little man who worked for him.

The same man who just several minutes ago shot Red in the chest. Or at least she thought he did. It turned out to be a blank cartridge that was meant to distract the latest Blacklister's attention onto Red while Lizzie and the rest of the FBI swarmed the warehouse.

Cooper had liked the idea and the plan was set into motion. Only thing was, Red never mentioned to anybody how he was planning on going about it. He just kept saying he would take care of it and it would be believable.

It was believable alright.

Lizzie, Ressler and Samar had been standing just inside the building but out of sight with their weapons drawn waiting for their cue. Everything was going to plan when out of nowhere a short man with black hair stepped out of the shadows holding a gun. He went on a long speech about how he was tired of taking Red's orders and such and then in a split second, he fired the gun and Red hit the floor.

Had Lizzie took her eyes off of Red she would have seen Ressler and Samar with the same identical look on their faces. Their mouths opened and eyes wide with shock over what just happened.

Samar recovered first as she called out for everyone to move and Lizzie felt rather than saw the rest of the FBI coming in the back door behind her. She felt the wind from the open door blow her hair and the sound of boots hitting the concrete as the men ran inside.

All of the training she had had and all the take downs she had been apart of didn't help Lizzie in that moment. She felt the blood drain from her face and her heart beating so hard she could hear it in her ears. She was paralyzed in that moment. All she could do was stare at Red's body on the floor.

Her shock was so severe that it never registered with her that there was no blood on Red's light gray suit.

It wasn't until after Samar slapped the cuffs on the Blacklister and handed him off to one of the other agents, that Red's eyes flew open and he sat up with a grin.

Ressler looked at him with his mouth wide open.

Red laughed at his expression and he picked himself up off the ground. "Close your mouth Donald. Something could fly in there if you're not careful!"

Lizzie took a deep breath in and exhaled quickly as she leaned her back against the headrest and closed her eyes once again. Just thinking about what had happened, made her feel like she was going to throw up.

Lizzie heard the drivers side back door opening and felt Red slide in next to her. Dembe quickly shut the door and got in the front behind the wheel.

"Feel better Lizzie? For awhile there you looked worse than a dead guy!" Red said, patting the top of her leg.

Lizzie could feel a frown overtake her face. He was entirely to smug for her liking. "God I need a Xanax."

Red responded with a laugh.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	25. Y is for - Yoga

Y is for...Yoga

"Red?" Lizzie called out as she stepped in through the front door of the large home Red was currently using.

Dembe quickly stepped into her line of vision and motioned for her to come to him. Lizzie shut the door softly and began to walk towards Red's trusted bodyguard.

"He is just finishing up his yoga session but you can go in." Dembe said deeply as he pointed to the closed doors to their right of them.

Lizzie sighed but nodded. Of course he does yoga she thought to herself.

Lizzie slowly opened the large door which apparently led into a dark, masculine style den. There she found Red in some sort of pose where his head was resting on his knee cap. Lizzie knew she hadn't made a noise but Red immediately noticed her standing behind him.

"Lizzie! Come in! We were just finishing up." Red said looking at her with a smile. Lizzie nodded and slowly made her way into the room.

"Lizzie this is Anzan, my yoga instructor for many years now. Anzan this is Lizzie." Red said as he introduced them.

Lizzie smiled at the man who had bowed his head to her.

"She's the one I was telling you about." Red said in a fake whisper.

Lizzie raised her eyebrow. "And just what were you telling him about me?"

"I was telling him that yoga would do wonders for you but he would have his hands full if he ever took you on as a student." Red said grinning.

Lizzie roll her eyes. "Haha."

"Thank you Anzan. Until next time my friend." Red said shaking his hand. Anzan nodded before giving Lizzie another smile and taking his leave.

After he left, Lizzie turned to Red who was taking a sip of water.

"Why do you think I need yoga?"

Red's eyebrows shot upward. "Lizzie you are a classic case for someone who needs to take up yoga. It would help your stress tremendously."

Lizzie smiled. "You know what else would help my stress? Getting rid of you. I was never stressed until you came into my life."

"Be that as it may, yoga is wonderful for not only relieving stress but also anxiety, depression, insomnia and back pain. It lowers your blood pressure and heart rate without needing to take medication. It also improves your posture, balance and strength. It's a wonderful exercise."

"But you're not sweating." Lizzie said frowning.

Red looked at her as he took a seat on the couch.

"Lizzie you shouldn't be sweating after doing yoga. It's not about burning calories. It's about taking control and having discipline over ones body and mind. It's not just a physical exercise but mental and spiritual as well."

"Ah." Lizzie said from her spot on the couch next to him.

"I'm meeting with Anzan tomorrow afternoon before I have to leave for Brazil. Join me for a session. I give you my word, you will enjoy it." Red said.

For a moment Lizzie thought he was joking until she looked at his face to see he was being dead serious.

"Sure. Why not?" Lizzie responded after several minutes.

"Excellent! Be here at four tomorrow afternoon."

Lizzie nodded.

Red then grinned. "And come dressed appropriately. A sports bra and a pair of those form fitting yoga leggings, both in white, will be just fine."

Lizzie blinked. "What?"

Red chuckled and gave her a wink before he took another sip of his water.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	26. Z is for - Zipper

A/N: Well this is it! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed my little story these past few weeks. It means a lot to me! I will start posting my next story this weekend so be on the look out for that :)

* * *

Z is for...Zipper

Lizzie stood alone inside the elevator at the Blacksite putting on her coat as it slowly made it's way down to the parking garage. It had been a long day filled with trying to find information on Marcus DeKimill, the newest Blacklister Red had brought to the FBI's attention and Lizzie was more than ready to go home.

Lizzie slid her arms inside her coat as she squeezed together her feet to keep her purse from falling over onto the elevator floor.

Oh come on, Lizzie thought as she tried to zip up her coat. The metal zipper had managed to get caught on a loose thread from her coat and would not let go of it. Lizzie pulled and pulled and finally the thread gave way but now the zipper had gone off track and turned itself.

Lizzie sighed as she frowned deeply. She could feel herself becoming more and more frustrated. She was so focused on her coat that she never noticed the elevator coming to a complete stop and the doors opening. If she had she would have noticed the well dressed man standing against his car not far from the elevator doors with his loyal bodyguard next to him.

Lizzie continued to pull and tug at the zipper but to no avail. She let out another annoyed sigh and looked up to shake her hair away from her face and that's when she noticed Red and Dembe standing side by side watching her, Dembe with his ever present blank face and Red grinning like a jackass.

"What?" Lizzie said snappy.

Red slowly began walking towards her. "If only the criminals of the world could see you now Lizzie. Being bested by a piece of metal." Red said laughing out loud.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Hilarious Red. What do you want?"

Red came to a stop in front of her and smiled.

"Well I was hoping I would be able to persuade you to join me for dinner."

Lizzie sighed once again as she raised and then lowered her right shoulder. "Sure why not."

Red grinned. "Your enthusiasm overwhelms me Lizzie."

Lizzie smiled sarcastically before bending down to pick up her purse and stepping out of the elevator, having decided to forget about doing up her coat.

Before Lizzie could get to far, she felt Red's hand take hold of her arm, stopping her. Lizzie turned and looking up with a raised eyebrow.

Red smiled as he took a step towards her, invading her personal space. Lizzie's heart began to beat a little faster as he reached down her body to grasp hold each side of the bottom of her coat. In what seemed like hours to Lizzie but when in reality was just a few seconds, Red had managed to fix the zipper and was zipping her coat closed to ward off the late winter chill.

Without saying a word, he reached over and took hold of her scarf that hanging out of her purse on her arm. He brought the scarf up round her head, slid it along her neck and tying the ends in a classic European loop.

Red smiled as he stepped back a step to look at the woman who stood still in front of him.

"Perfect Lizzie! I can't have you getting sick on me you know. There's much work still to be done!"

Lizzie blinked and swallowed, trying to bring some moisture back into her mouth.

"Thank you." she said.

Red grinned and nodded before once again taking her arm and walking them to his waiting car.

"Oh no I have my car." Lizzie said, pointing to the other side of the parking garage.

"Not to worry Lizzie. I have arranged for your car to be picked up within the hour and taken to your home." Red said confidently. Dembe opened the passenger side back door.

"How are you going to do that? We are in a classified FBI Blacksite that's surrounded with armed guards and under 24 hour watch. Not to mention I have the keys to the car. One that's locked by the way." Lizzie said sliding into the back seat and looked up at him.

Red grinned down at her and gave her a wink before shutting the door.

Lizzie could feel another eye roll and sigh coming on.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


End file.
